


Unexpected outcomes

by Firstorderscum



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Oral, Pet Names, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstorderscum/pseuds/Firstorderscum
Summary: What do you want Altman?” Without hesitation, Phillip burst past you toward the house, wordlessly asking if he could go inside by rattling the door handle.You turned on your heel and followed him to the door, pulling your keys out to unlock the door and let him in, watching him plop down on the couch once inside.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Unexpected outcomes

You had always seen him, Phillip Altman, driving around in his Porsche, blaring his terrible music, speeding around your block. You never thought that you would interact because he’d always been a narcissist, even in high school. You’d always been good about coming back for all the holiday, making sure your parents were okay, always bringing gifts. Hearing his car whip around the corner, his music so loud it was basically shaking your house, in a huff of anger you stormed out of the front door.

Just as the door closed behind you, he skidded to a stop at your feet. “Y/n it’s been too long, what are you doing back here!” Phillip all but yelled over his music. “I come back every Christmas, the real question is what are you doing back here?” you asked with a snide tone. Pulling his keys out, the song playing in the car ending abruptly, he stepped out and leaned on the hood of his car, crossing his arms.

You decided to ignore his gesture to join him. “Family emergency this year, thought I’d drop by. Look at you, all grown up now,” he retorted with a snicker while giving you a once over. Feeling insecure, you covered your chest with crossed arms, huffing in response, “What do you want Altman?” Without hesitation, Phillip burst past you toward the house, wordlessly asking if he could go inside by rattling the door handle.

You turned on your heel and followed him to the door, pulling your keys out to unlock the door and let him in, watching him plop down on the couch once inside. You walked to the kitchen, calling to ask if he wanted something to drink. “No I’m good,” he called back in a low, harsh tone that sent a chill down your spine.

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge and popping the cap off, you walked back to the living room where you found him, arms on the back of the couch, one leg propped on the other and his shirt stretched across his chest. Not leaving much to the imagination. Sitting in the chair next to him, you leaned your arms on your knees and asked without looking up from your bottle, “Why are you here?”

You could hear his shifting from the couch as he replied in a voice so low, you almost couldn’t hear him, “I was in the neighborhood.” There was almost a tinge of self doubt in his voice, not something you were used to hearing. Looking up from the spot you were basically staring a hole into, you were surprised to find him already looking at you. You tried to talk, but found yourself unable to form words. “Do you have something to say?” he quipped, raising his brows as if he won some sort of battle.

Phillip got up from his spot and found his way to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer as well, opening it and this time sitting closer than you were expecting. Feeling the pressure, you gulped down the rest of your beer and looked at him, searching his face for some sort of clue as to what was going on. You had never really talked before, even though you always had a thing for the bad boy type.

Sure, you’d had a few conversations in high school and friendly small talk, but he had never been the type to talk to anyone if it didn’t benefit him. You watched him take the rest of his drink in his mouth and swallow, your eyes glued to his Adam’s apple. When you looked back at him, his eyes were on your lips and you felt the red hot sting of blood hitting your cheeks. Phillip finally talked again after a moment, “Listen I know that we aren’t close, but I just wanted someone to talk to and I really was just in the neighborhood.”

He seemed… genuine and honest for the first time in probably his whole life. Feeling a pull in your stomach, you stood up and sat next to him, putting a hand on his leg. “I know. I heard what happened. But I’m sure you have people you can talk to. Women practically throw themselves at you anyway…” you said, trailing off at the end of the sentence. He glanced over and let his eyes meet yours for no more than half a second before he felt his own blush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

You felt him shift under your hand, instinctively moving to pull it away, but his hand flew to yours and pinned it back down on his leg. His hand nearly doubled the size of yours, completely covering your hand while he gave it a small squeeze. Looking back at him, there was something in his eyes, something that wasn’t usually there. Maybe sadness or sympathy, but you felt it, whatever it was.

When you finally went to stand up to get another drink, he stood too and followed you to the kitchen. Before you could even open the fridge, however, Phillip crowded you into the edge of the counter. You were flush against the cabinet and your hands were pressed to the ledge behind you, his arms beside you locking you in place. Glancing up at him, his eyes now dark with hunger, you couldn’t help but whimper as he growled out, “I’ve been thinking about you, you know.”

The vibrations from his voice flowed through your chest and down to your suddenly achingly wet core. Before you could even say anything, his hands were on your waist, pushing you up onto the counter while you spread your legs for him to have better access. Just looking at him, you already knew exactly what he wanted-- and you wanted it too. Your lips crashed into his within the next second and the feeling of his tight grip on your hips guaranteed there would be bruises from his fingertips tomorrow.

Your hands found his perfect black hair, weaving through the thick strands to pull it, and the reaction of hearing him moan into your mouth only made you drip a bit more into your panties. The sounds he was making sent electricity through you, causing you to draw him closer by wrapping your legs around his waist. Trying to speak breathlessly between kisses, Phillip asked, “Where’s your bedroom?” while leaning your head back so he could kiss your neck

“Down the hall, second door on the left,” you replied through a breathy moan. Feeling your back hit the door, one of his hands left your ass to push the handle down as you both moved into your bedroom. Pushing your back into the nearest wall he could find, his hands massaged and squeezed your ass while he sucked a bruise into your neck. Your hands pulled his head back from your neck, leaving it red and wet, while he let your legs down and tugged at the hem of your shirt to pull it over your head.

You planned to take off his as well, but his mouth was on one of your breasts before you could act on that plan, biting and pulling at the soft and sensitive skin. His hands snaked to your back to unhook the latch to your bra, but his struggle was obvious and you quickly offered him help. “Here,” you murmured before pulling his hand off. “Let me get it since you can’t.”

He huffed at the subtle jab while you unhooked your bra and let it fall to the floor, but the sight of your tits alone seemed to clear up any harsh feelings as he growled, “You are such a brat,” before picking you back up. Phillip all but threw you onto your bed, standing at the foot of it while he stripped off his shirt and let you gaze at his physique. Altman had big shoulders, a broad chest, defined abs, and pale skin littered with beauty marks… and fuck did you love every single inch of it.

He started to unbuckle his belt, but you couldn’t help but blurt out without thinking, “Let me.” With furrowed eyebrows and a confused look, Phillip took his hands off of the buckle and tangled one in your now messy hair, watching as you fumbled with the buckle. Once you got the belt off, you pulled his jeans down his thighs and eyed the bulge you were now level with.

You slowly looked up to make eye contact with him, deciding to slide his boxers down too so you wouldn’t have to stare at every inch that eased out of the fabric. After a moment, though, you couldn’t help but flick your gaze down to look at the heavy weight of his cock hanging in front of you. Fuck, he was so much bigger than you could have every imagined-- long, thick, flushed at the tip, and covered in pulsing veins, you swallowed hard at the sight.

Sure, you had heard whispers back in the day about how big he was, but the sight of his cock in person finally put all of those rumors to rest. Gazing back up to maintain the eye contact you’d started, you carefully began to take his cock into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around his hot girth, tasting his salty precum on your tongue. Trying to take him further into your mouth, you pushed as far as you could only to gag and moan around him.

Phillip’s head tilted back in pleasure, eyes flickering shut while you started to deepthroat him as best as you possibly could. His hands wove deep into your hair, further ruining it, as you swirled your tongue around his throbbing cock like it was candy. Altman groaned watching your lips around his length, whimpering as he spotted your spit drip down onto your flushed tits.

“You keep this up, sweetheart, and I’m gonna cum in that little pretty mouth of yours,” he moaned, pushing your hair to the side so he could see your desperate eyes and swollen pink lips. As much as you wanted to keep sucking him, you finally pulled away with a wet pop and batted your eyelashes innocently at him. “If that's what you want, I’d love to taste you,” you offered before licking up the entirety of his weeping length, planting a kiss at the tip.

In an instant, Phillip was on top of you, caging you in with his muscular arms. “No, not yet. I still need to have my fun with you,” he whispered in your ear, leaving a small bite before he pulled away. His lips were back on yours, his tongue swiping over your bottom lip and plunging back into your mouth. He kissed at your jaw and down your neck while hands palmed at your tits and made your nipples hard from his touch. Everything felt like it was on fire from his attention.

Phillip’s mouth found its way to the breast that hadn’t been sucked on earlier and took it into his mouth, pulling your nipple between his teeth so perfectly that it elicited a moan from deep in your throat. He continued kissing down your ribs to your stomach, stopping at the top of your leggings. His eyes flicked up to yours, as if he was asking permission to keep going. You bit your lip and nodded in response, letting him know that was what you wanted.

Slipping one finger in the tight hem of your pants and jerking down in one swift movement, the cold air hit you like a ton of bricks. The white lace panties you were wearing were see-through now with how wet you were, and he noticed almost immediately. “Such an eager thing for me… so wet, sweetheart,” he murmured in infatuation. Pushing them to the side, Altman teased you with his tongue, barely touching you. He waited until you were whimpering for him, pulling at his hair between your legs, before he started lapping at your folds, sucking and nipping at your clit while you arched your back into him.

Before you knew it, you could feel your orgasm building as he pulled you to the edge. Just as you are about to finish, he stopped, looking up at you and questioning, “Did you want to cum? You have to ask if you want to finish.” His lips were still wet with your slick and the devilish smirk he wore just made you mewel in desperation. He crawled up to kiss you, slipping his tongue in your mouth so you could taste yourself on him.

Phillip angled his cock at your entrance in the next moment, keeping his eyes locked on yours before you gave him a nod that said just how much you wanted him to push himself inside of you. He slowly gave in, thrusting inch by inch of his cock inside of your tight cunt while he groaned. “Fuck you’re so tight… I didn’t think you could take me…” he trailed off, kissing your neck while he tried to steady himself. To be fair, he was huge and you could feel yourself struggling to fit him.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you gripped his upper arm, probably poking bruises into his skin with how hard you were grasping him. He could definitely feel your walls stretching and fluttering around his cock, making sure he fit until he eventually bottomed out inside of you with a grunt. Making small movements, Phillip started pumping in and out of you, going deeper inch by agonizing inch every time. He propped himself on one of his elbows so he could watch your pleading expressions, sheathing himself fully inside you with an almost silent moan.

“I want you to come all over my cock,” he growled, pushing his middle and ring finger into your mouth. Instinctively, you sucked and ran your tongue over them, whimpered when he pulled them out to start circling your clit. He was slow at first, gauging your reaction to see what you like, until he found a rhythm that had you moaning his name again and again as he fucked into you and pulled you closer to a mind blowing orgasm. Your breath was becoming frantic, disorganized, and you couldn’t help but moan breathlessly, “Phillip… I’m gonna, fuck, I’m so close. Please…”

He laid a kiss on your cheek, groaning back, “Fuck, baby. Cum for me. I want you to cum right now, right on my cock.” Phillip picked up his pace on your clit and the swirling sensation on your sensitive nub was becoming erratic. You could feel that all too familiar feeling of release building inside of you, the pull in your stomach of a building orgasm. With one last swipe of his finger, you were screaming his name, arching your back against the bed while digging your fingernails into his back and rolling through your high.

You were coming so hard, you almost don’t hear him say, “Get on your knees,” in a rough tone, demanding and pulling out of you without warning. Still dazed and light headed, you managed to sit with your feet tucked under your ass in front of Phillip, watching him stroke his cock quickly in your face. He gripped your jaw with his free hand, keeping your mouth open for him while he jerked himself off. “You said you wanted to taste me sweetheart,” his voice taunted as his dark eyes locked onto yours.

His grip suddenly tightened significantly and you quickly stuck your tongue out, listening as he moaned your name and let thick pumps of hot, sticky cum land in your mouth and messily on your face. His head fell back in pleasure and his eyes squeezed shut while he jerked out the last of his orgasm. After a deep breath, Phillip opened his eyes to see you sitting so nicely, face painted with his cum. He took one of his fingers, collecting the white fluid from your face before pushing it into your mouth.

Sucking the excess off of his finger, you smiled around him in surprise at how sweet it tasted. Phillip collapsed on the bed beside you and pulled you lazily against his side, both of you exhausted and content after your orgasms. He was ultimately the one to speak first, smiling and pushing a peice of hair behind your ear as he asked, “Did you maybe wanna get dinner later?” You sat up and put a hand on his chest, right over his necklace before questioning, “Altman… are you getting soft on me now?”

With a faux shocked face, he pinched both your sides to tickle you before pulling you into a hug with a grin. “I’m serious,” he said, caressing your cheek. “Come to dinner with me.” You pushed out of his hug and reached out to pull on his t-shirt flung to the side-- obviously too big on you-- but found your way back into his arms after it was on. Meeting his eyes and biting back a smile, you agreed softly, “Yes, I’ll go to dinner with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, let me know whatcha think. :))


End file.
